Slugterra genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: its the show with a female Eli Shane.


I don't own Slugterra

* * *

In Slugterra we see a man with a blue hair. His name is Will Shane.

Then another man's comes up behind him and fires a thresher slug while the blue-haired man fires a hop rock slug.

The Thresher missed the blue-haired man but the Hop rock hit the cliff the other man was standing after he barely jumped out of the way.

Both men fire a Rammstone slug but Will's wins.

You worthless slug said the second man.

Not that I don't bring you justice time and again but aren't you tired of getting beat said the blue-haired man.

Extremely said Dr. Blakk.

Which is why I lured you here said Dr. Blakk.

Think you're finally gonna beat me in a dual said Will.

Dr. Blakk chuckles.

I know I am said Dr. Blakk.

A slug on Will's shoulder chirps angrily.

Settle down Burpy, you'll get your chance said Will.

So you're gonna tell me what this is all about or do I have to guess said, Will.

I'll one better Will Shane, I'll show you said Dr. Blakk.

Then he holds up a container with an evil looking slug in it.

Is that a slug? Said Will.

Blakk what have you done to it? Asks Will.

Blakk laughs.

I fix it, made it better said Dr. Blakk.

Good enough to finally beat you said Dr. Blakk.

Then he loaded and fired the slug.

The slug transformed and created a red and black vortex. Will tried to hold his ground while Blakk was amazed.

The power I could have never imagined said Dr. Blakk.

You have no idea what you're doing, corrupting slug said, Will.

You could destroy all of slugterra yells will.

Blakk, stop this, you have to stop this yells will.

But Blakk ignored him and ran.

Will took Burpy off his shoulder.

Find my daughter, find Eliza, Give her the letter said Will as loaded him into the blaster.

Go said, Will.

Then he fired and vanished into the vortex.

Burpy then made his way to the surface and found the house the contained Will Shane's young daughter.

Inside the house is a 9-year-old girl with a shoulder length blue hair with bangs that covered the right of her face and eyes like her father.

Burpy what are you doing here? Asks Eliza.

Burpy chriped.

It's dad, isn't it? Asks Eliza.

Then Burpy guides her to a hidden compartment where a white box with the Shane symbol on it.

She opened it and it contained a letter.

 **Dear Eliza,**

 **If you're reading this, it means I have fallen protecting Slugterra. Its one of the many risks of being a Shane, a risk someday you'll face yourself if decide to follow in footsteps. A long line of Shane made the trip down to Slugterra. If you do choose to go remember our deal.**

She stands up.

Not until i'm fifteen said Eliza.

6 years later an older Eliza stands outside her house.

Her hair now reaches her mid-back she still had her bangs but now she had her ears pierced, she was taller, her hips grew wider and, her chest filled out.

She had a duffel bag and Burpy on her shoulder.

She walked down the street.

 **I've told you all about my adventures in Slugterra and you'll have plenty of you're own. Getting down there will be the easy part.**

She had a duffel bag and Burpy on her shoulder as she walked down the street.

She dropped down into a sewer and Burpy lights her way.

 **Getting back up that will be a lot harder for you. If you choose to go, it will be a one-way trip until you learn the secret to get back home.**

Following a map, she finds a wall with the Shane symbol on it and a door next to it.

 **I know we always talked about making your first journey underground together but you'll have to do this one your own.**

The door opens to reveal a chair will a bar and straps and a button on the right.

 **I've told you so much about Slugterra but it only scratches the surface of what you'll see.**

Eliza sits down and straps herself in.

 **You'll be traveling over 100 miles beneath the surface of the earth, to a place only a handful of topsiders have ever seen. You'll be safe in the carriage. Just hold on.**

Ready Burpy? Asks Eliza.

Then she exhales and pressed the button.

At first, nothing happened but then they dropped.

Theme song.

This is awesome said, Eliza.

Woohoo said, Eliza.

Then she finally makes it down to Slugterra.

Ouch said, Eliza.

Wow! Slugterra said, Eliza.

The world beneath our feet said, Eliza.

I'm finally here said Eliza.

 **When you reach Slugterra, there will be a Shane hideout within a few hundred yards of the drop.**

Ready to check out our new home Burpy said, Eliza.

Eliza enters the hideout.

And it's a total disaster area.

Kind of a mess said, Eliza.

 **Inside you'll find all the gear you're gone need to keep the piece.**

Time to ditch the surface clothes Burpy said, Eliza.

(for Eliza's outfit imagine Eli's but with feminine touches).

Then after changing her clothes, Eliza takes a case out of her bag.

She opens it and it's full of earrings.

She takes out the studs in her ears and puts in a Shane symbol pair.

Then she takes a strip of leather and ties her hair up in a ponytail.

 **Your own mechabeast will be waiting for you in the service bay. Happy birthday, sweetheart.**

Thanks, dad. Though I was expecting something a little cooler said, Eliza.

Then Burpy crips and points to a tarp.

She walks over to and pulls the tarp to reveal a white wolf Mechabeast.

Aw nice LKE model said, Eliza.

How about we call you lucky said, Eliza.

 **I usually keep a few extra blasters around but you'll have to find your own slugs.**

She takes out a blaster

 **That's gonna be your most important task Eliza, th slug are the key to everything down here. Your gonna learn there much more than ammo.**

Then she hears a noise and loads Burpy into the blaster.

Hmm said, Eliza.

Then she opens the doors and a creature falls out losing all his slugs in the process.

He looks up to see the blaster pointed at him and the young woman holding.

Don't shoot don't shoot said the creature.

Who are you? Asks Eliza.

Who am I? The question is who are you? Asks the creature.

I asked you first and i'm the one holding the blaster said, Eliza.

Then the creature looks to see a slug is loaded in the blaster.

Ah, I see you are as clever as I young lady said the creature.

Pronto, at service my lady, tracker, explorer Molenoid of many talents said Pronto.

Funny dad never mentioned said, Eliza.

Dad? Your father is Will Shane said Pronto.

Of course, I have a perfectly good explanation for being here said Pronto.

Eliza aimed the blaster at him and Burpy lit on fire

Alright, I never actually knew Will Shane but if I had oh ho ho ho, there will be no doubt he would have begged me to be on his team said Pronto.

As should you, what good is a Shane without a good tracker to lead her on her adventures said Pronto.

But Eliza wasn't falling for it.

Yeah, well dad never mentioned needing a tracker either said Eliza bringing out her father's letter.

So a dream dies we will meet again said Pronto.

If you ever pass the low rock caves, well maybe the northern caverns or scorch sparks said Pronto.

You know a tracker might come in handy said, Eliza.

Yes, yes, you have made a wise choice young Shane said Pronto.

My name's Eliza said, Eliza.

Hmm, a good name easy pronounce said Pronto.

You young Eliza, will not be disappointed said Pronto.

Good because i'm going to fight evil our first order of business is to catch me some slugs said, Eliza.

Well as a Shane, you must an impressive arsenal of slugs, show them to me said Pronto.

She shows him Burpy.

Yes yes, you are very nice but where are the rest? Said Pronto.

There is no rest but Burpy is awesome said, Eliza.

You only have one slug yells Pronto.

Argh! You need to win some experienced slugs in a battle said Pronto.

And I know just the place said Pronto.

Is it a small local tournament the competition should no problem for a Shane said Pronto.

What's the holdup? Asks Pronto.

We slugs to win said Pronto.

Just one thing I need to do before we go said, Eliza.

I've been waiting my whole to do this said Eliza.

Waiting to do what? Shoot a slug out of a blaster? Asks Pronto.

Yep said, Eliza.

She loads Burpy in.

Ready Burpy? Aks Eliza.

She fires.

Once Burpy reached 100 miles per hour he transformed.

He does all kinds of stunts in the leaving behind a trail of fire.

An infurnus slug said Pronto.

Whoo, way to go Burpy said Eliza.

Burpy did one last dive before landing back in Eliza's hand.

Then Eliza mounts her mechabeast.

Now how do you start one of these things? Asks Eliza.

Whoa said, Eliza.

A flock of flaringos said, Eliza.

Check it out Burpy said, Eliza.

Burpy waves.

Wait, you give your slugs names? Asks Pronto.

Don't you? Asks Eliza.

Stop that you scurrilous beast said Pronto.

I guess that's a name said, Eliza.

My skills in observation are highly remarkable, it seems that many common things are unfamiliar to you said Pronto.

I uh grew up in the Shane's most secret hideout, it really out of the way, only the Shane's know about it said Eliza.

Yes, of course, said Pronto.

 **The Shanes have a lot of secrets but none of them are as important as the one about where you came from. No can know about the surface Eliza, there too many dangers on both sides. These two worlds must be kept separate.**

Then Eliza noticed a boy about her age being attacked.

What's going on Pronto? Asks Eliza.

Avert your eyes and keep moving said Pronto.

That guy looks like he needs help said, Eliza.

Without a Shane around to keep the peace, the caverns of Slugterra have gotten what should we say a little rough around the edges said Pronto.

Well, there's a Shane around now said, Eliza.

This is none of our concern, i'm sure you agree that a wise hero will choose her battles said Pronto.

This all you got, boy? Nothing but floppers said the man.

You need to go said, Eliza.

Heh, I got claim to this trail unless Will Shane you better keep moving said the man.

That would my dad, i'm picking up where he off said, Eliza.

Ha ha ha. Is that a fact said the man.

Will Shane was someone to be afraid of, your a little girl said the man.

And i'm the girl holding a blaster said, Eliza.

You really willing to try me? Asks Eliza.

Then the man manages to knock her to the ground.

Guess that's a yes said, Eliza.

Then he loads a slug into his blaster and points it at her.

Then a slug wraps the guy in a web net and Eliza retrieves her blaster and Burpy.

Thank,s Pronto said Eliza.

Who's Pronto and you're welcome said another girl?

You know this road is full of guys like that, you should be more careful said the girl.

Wait who are you? Asks Eliza.

There you are, already dispensing justice I see said Pronto.

Stay off this trail threatened Eliza.

Her, gonna a whole a lot more than a blaster and Molenoid to be a Shane little girl said the man.

Then he walked off laughing.

I thought being a Shane is supposed to mean something! That guy thought I was joke plus I pretty sure he was checking me out said, Eliza.

If respect is what you want, then you must earn it in the field of battle just like Pronto the brave said Pronto.

If you win this tournament people will know a Shane has returned to fight for justice and protect the innocent said Pronto.

And if I don't win said, Eliza.

Chaos will continue to rule and forever branded as a hopeless fool. Of course, that will never happen you got this tournament in the bag said Pronto.

Eliza signed up and a guy took her form.

Shane? Heh, check this out this little girl thinks she's a Shane said the man.

Alright, you got the last spot in the qualifier, good luck you're gonna need it said the man.

Qualifier? Said Eliza.

Just one little duel to get you into the tournament nothing to worry about said Pronto.

Okay, it would cool to finally duel someone said, Eliza.

You never been in a dual but you are a Shane said Pronto.

It's a long story but I don't think we should tell the other dualers sai, Eliza.

No, of course not, i'm going to find you a sparring partner right away I'll be back said Pronto.

Then she wandered around.

Excuse me you're in my shot said a girl.

Oh, hey it's you thanks again for ya know said, Eliza.

What saving your butt, it will our little secret said the girl.

I owe you, i'm Eliza said, Eliza.

Trixie, you told that guy you were a Shane is that true? Asks Trixie.

Yep, i'm just here to win a few slugs before I go and fight crime and stuff said, Eliza.

What's with the camera? Asks Eliza.

I'm filming my competition looking for anything that might give me an edge, you know said Trixie.

Who's that guy? Asks Eliza.

John Bull, he's the one to beat if you plan on winning this thing said, Trixie.

Haven't found a weakness yet except for the fact he's a total jerk said, Trixie.

Shouldn't you be practicing? Asks Trixie.

My friend is getting me someone easy to spar with unless you're interested said, Eliza.

And give away my tricks, no way, I'd rather film and learns yours said, Trixie.

Plus I think your friend already found someone said, Trixie.

Eliza Shane meet Kord Zane, what do you think said Pronto.

I think this will be extremely painful said, Eliza.

You told me that I would dualling a Shane, that's just a kid said Kord.

You're a cavetroll said, Eliza.

Let me guess, you don't want to spar with either said Kord.

Are you kidding, I've always wanted to meet a cavetroll said, Eliza.

You'll never find someone more loyal, honest, and brave than a cavetroll, that's what my dad used to always say said, Eliza.

Hmm, clearly he spent little time around Molenoids said Pronto.

Will Shane said that? Aww come here you said Kord.

So I take it this means we're gonna dual? Asks Eliza.

Take your pick said Kord.

Flopper's huh, great said Eliza.

Not great, floppers are useless said Pronto.

Every slug is useful said, Eliza.

So what do you know about dueling? Asks Kord.

What's to know said, Eliza.

First, you choose your slug then you sling it said, Eliza.

When it reaches 100 miles an hour it transforms my dad explained it to me 100 times said, Eliza.

Yeah, well explaining isn't dueling. In this competition you win you get to pick a slug from your opponent, that means you lose any match even the qualifier said Kord.

I could lose Burpy said, Eliza.

Are you really willing to put it all on the line? Asks Kord.

I don't really have a choice, do I? Said Eliza.

Nope, duel said Kord.

He fires a phosphoro slug at her.

Not fair wasn't ready said, Eliza.

That's the point, you always have to be ready said Kord.

Duel said Kord.

He fires a tormato slug at her.

Stand sideways, you'll be harder to hit that way said, Trixie.

You do realize you're helping the competition said, Eliza.

That's cute she thinks she's competition said, Trixie.

Duel said Kord.

They both fire but Eliza's slug misses and Kord's bubbaleone Slug hits and makes her bounce up and down.

Not bad girl said Kord.

They fire again and Eliza's slug misses Kord while his hits but she jumps out of the way.

Don't target your opponent every time, try moves that mess things up around them said Kord.

Huh, like THIS said Eliza.

She fires at Kord's feet and a green gas flares up..

Now that's what i'm talking about said Kord.

The gas cleared and Eliza was gone.

They looked around for her then Kord felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

Yes! Now that is the Eliza Shane that I know or you know just recently meet said Pronto.

Clever move said Kord.

Then she notices a purple slug in front of her it produces a purple gas.

And so is my time-delayed Flatulorhinkus said Kord.

How is it that you've never been in a duel? Asks Trixie.

I made my dad a promise I wouldn't take slinging until I turned fifteen said, Eliza.

Let me guess, Happy birthday said Trixie.

Yesterday said, Eliza.

I've got a good feeling about you Eliza, I mean you may have lots of skill but you got plenty of heart said Kord.

So you think i'm ready? Asks Eliza.

Definitely said Kord.

Maybe said, Trixie.

Hmm, no said Pronto.

You're gonna do fine, in fact, I almost feel sorry for whatever noob you're up against said Kord.

Remember what I said before about feeling sorry for the other guy I totally take that back, you're going up against shockwire said Kord.

Still not too to quit while your alive Shane said the guy with the clipboard.

He's gonna demolish you said Kord.

AWW, come on guys he doesn't seem that tough, what do you think Burpy said, Eliza.

Then Burpy blew a raspberry and waved it off.

All he uses are Tazerlings and from what I can tell, he's sort of a one trick pony said, Trixie.

Heh, some trick said Kord.

I have a few tricks of my own said, Eliza.

You do you said the trio.

Hmm, sure said Eliza.

You some tricks right? Eliza asks Burpy.

Look I'll be fine said, Eliza.

Wow, he really destroying those targets said, Eliza.

You know Tazerlings are tough little slugs but sometimes they will misfire if they get overworked said Trixie.

You don't say said Eliza as a plan formed in her head.

They tell me you're a Shane said Shockwire.

That's right said, Eliza.

Heh, you're just a little girl and you got is a bunch of floppers and a Flaringo said Shockwire,

Yep said, Eliza.

You crazy, dumb or both said Shockwire.

Is there any other options said, Eliza.

* * *

Scene changes to another location.

Duel shouts the man with the clipboard.

Eliza fired a Flopper but they don't transform.

It just hit Shockwire's chest and fall.

Shockwire grinned and Eliza smiles nervously.

Shockwire fires a tazerling, it fires lightning from its mouth and Eliza jumps out of its path.

She lands on the bridge below and starts to tun.

Shockwire goes after the young female Shane, hearing another slug coming she jumps again.

She loads another Flopper in her blaster and Burpy chatters angerly at her.

Not yet Burpy, you'll get your chance said, Eliza.

She fires and runs

Shockwire fires a third Tazerling which shoots lightning, Eliza rolls out of the way but goes over the edge,

She grabs on to the ledge.

Shockwire grabs the Tazerling he just fired, loads it and points at Eliza who has pulled herself up.

Do it said, Eliza.

Then she lets go and Shockwire fire another slug.

She lands on the bridge below and smiles up at her opponent.

Then two more Tazerlings are fired but both miss.

Man, why isn't she using her Infurnus said Kord.

Eliza's never gonna win using Floppers said Kord.

Wait! I think I know what she's doing said, Trixie.

Eliza is now jumping on rocks in the lava while avoiding being hit by the Tazerlings.

You're in for a shock little girl said Shockwire.

Just a little longer said, Eliza.

Then a Tazerling shocks Shockwire.

Eliza smiles.

She's waiting for one the Tazerlings to misfire said Trixie.

Ok, Burpy now said, Eliza.

She fires the Infurnus and he surrounds Shockwire in a vortex of fire.

Call it off, I quit you win said Shockwire.

Winner! Eliza Shane's the winner said the commentator.

Burpy we did it said, Eliza.

The guys with the clipboard come to them.

Ha ha ha! Guess you really are a Shane said the man.

Shockwire, get over here and pay up said the man.

Yeah yeah, take your pick said Shockwire.

Oh!he's got some good one's Eliza, hey let's think about this said Kord.

No Kord, I've got a better idea said, Eliza.

She approaches the slugs.

Which one of you guy wants to come with me? Asks Eliza.

I'm a Shane you know, so after this competition is over, you gotta be up for a life of adventure said Eliza.

Your asking the slugs! No one asks the Slugs! Said Pronto.

The middle one hops into her hand.

Welcome to the team little guy! How do you like the name Joules said Eliza.

The slug chrips happily.

This is Burpy said Eliza,

Joules electrocutes Burpy playfully when they shake hands.

You're a natural but now that you're in the competition said Kord.

Don't think we're doing any favors, we're in it to win said Pronto.

Then you better get a move on, round one start tonight scorch sparks cavern said the man with clipbaord.

And you'll be fighting them said the man pointing to a bunch of guys.

Scene changes to another location.

Dr. Blakk said a man.

You need to see this, it's footage from a slugslinging competition out in Herring bone cavern said the man.

Why would that be of any interest to me said Dr. Blakk.

Because this one says her name is Eliza Shane, think she's any relation said the man.

If she is, we have a ways of dealing with Shane's quite a few of them Actually said Dr. Blakk

Around Blakk is a lot of ghouls.


End file.
